1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to snow vehicles, and in particular to devices and methods for converting motorcycles to high performance snow bikes and snow motorcycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ford Model-T automobiles and even older types were long ago converted for use in winter snows by bolting drive tracks and skis where the wheels were originally. More recently, a number of people and companies have offered components, kits, and whole assemblies to convert ordinary dirt bikes and light motorcycles for winter use as snow bikes. Some of these are easily reversible, and the skis and drive tracks can be removed and the original wheels reinstalled for summer use.
For example, Vernal Forbes describes a snow vehicle in U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,258, issued Sep. 30, 2003, that tries to emulate the steering and balancing characteristics of motorcycles and bicycles. Conventional snowmobiles were described as being too heavy, 400-600 pounds, and limited to flat operation because of their outrigger positioning of the front skis and wide flat rear drive tracks. As such, these kinds of snowmobiles cannot be operated diagonally on steep slopes that require the rider to lean the vehicle in to the hillside.
Kits for converting light motorcycles and dirt bikes into track-driven snow vehicles make use of road vehicles that would otherwise lay idle during the winter snows. Tim Jordan describes such a kit in U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,201, issued Apr. 15, 2008. Once converted, a motorcycle or bike can be operated on mud, sand, or snow, and then converted back for use on the roads. The tracked version is powered by the original vehicle driven system, and uses the original braking and suspension system.
What is needed is a snow bike system that provides excellent performance and agility in the snow and especially diagonally on steep slopes. There should not be a substantial difference in the balance and way the vehicle handles in the summer with wheels and how it balances and handles in the snow with skis and drive tracks. The same rider should be immediately comfortable either way.